


Guilty, Convicted, Sentenced

by HYPERFocused



Category: The O.C
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 2/2/2008<br/>A/N:Written for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://1sentence.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://1sentence.livejournal.com/"><b>1sentence</b></a></span>, Theme set: Alpha. Also for day two of <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://14valentines.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://14valentines.livejournal.com/"><b>14valentines</b></a>. Today's theme was hunger, and you can read about it <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/14valentines/100905.html">here.</a><br/>Warning[s]:can a canceled show still be spoilery?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Guilty, Convicted, Sentenced

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/2/2008  
> A/N:Written for [](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/profile)[**1sentence**](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/) , Theme set: Alpha. Also for day two of [](http://14valentines.livejournal.com/profile)[**14valentines**](http://14valentines.livejournal.com/). Today's theme was hunger, and you can read about it [here.](http://community.livejournal.com/14valentines/100905.html)  
>  Warning[s]:can a canceled show still be spoilery?

#01 - Comfort -- Comfort is cotton combined: familiar white wife-beaters and faded printed T's, the press of two pairs of blue jeans lying side by side, their owners curled together

#02 - Kiss - Seth's lips are a little chapped from the Portland wind and rain, and Ryan tastes like weeks of cheap bologna, but it doesn't matter; they've made the journey home, so it's the best kiss ever.

#03 - Soft -- Seth could make a list: his favorite flannel blanket, the skin on Ryan's dick when he strokes it, vanilla/chocolate soft-serve twist at the pier, and the look in Ryan's eyes when Seth finally dares to whisper "I love you", barely loud enough to hear.

#04 - Pain -- Seth has been punched and pinched, and even broke an ankle when he was a kid; but nothing hurts worse than Ryan's voice trying to tell him 'goodbye' when Seth doesn't want to listen.

#05 - Potatoes -- Ryan peels potatoes in the Cohen's kitchen; easy and satisfying work with lots of time to think of Seth: his long slender fingers, and how Seth grins as their hands brush when he feeds Ryan fries.

#06 - Rain -- The rain makes streaks down the pool house window-walls, like tears in the Emo songs Seth only wishes he could write; but wit leaves him as he watches Ryan load up his duffel.

#07 - Chocolate -- Chrismukkah means red and silver foiled hollow Santas, and gold covered gelt; melted sticky and warm, then forgotten as they taste each other.

#08 - Happiness -- Happiness is watching Ryan's blond head next to Sophie's golden curls, and thinking, "someday, maybe."

#09 - Telephone -- Sometimes Ryan thinks about going back to Chino and ripping off the phone he used to call Sandy; a souvenir of the lucky dial that dialed up his luck.

#10 - Ears -- Secretly, Seth prefers Ryan's hair a little long and messy, but when it's clipped close, his ears _are_ easier to nibble.

#11 - Name -- Ryan's not sure what to call his relationship with Seth, but he figures "Us" will do.

#12 - Sensual -- Girls may feel good in silk and satin, but Ryan has grown to love sleep-rumpled Seth, sprawled over him, T-Shirt cotton-soft against his skin.

#13 - Death -- Seth, like death, isn't proud of his feelings: with Marissa gone, Ryan's loyalties won't be split between the one who needs him, and the one who's just needy.

#14 - Sex -- Fucking face to face, Seth pulls Ryan in as deep as he can get, and Ryan wonders how it is that _he's_ supposed to be the strong one.

#15 - Touch -- Ryan always expects the worst from people's touches, but Seth, with his cool, smooth, intent hands, has never lived up that expectation.

#16 - Weakness -- Seth didn't realize he had a weakness for bad boys, or boys, or being bad until his favorite delinquent taught him how good it was to be naughty.

#17 - Tears -- Ryan does the stoic thing well, having learned early not to cry, but seeing _Seth_ in tears tears him up inside.

#18 - Speed -- Seth does everything fast, from 'nano naps' to talking, to zooming around on his skateboard; Ryan teaches him the excitement of taking it slow.

#19 - Wind -- Sailing is okay, Ryan thinks, not too fond of the waves, or rope burns; but everything is worth watching Seth soar.

#20 - Freedom -- New to the Cohens' there are curfews, and rules which once no one cared to enforce; there's also Seth, who loves without limits.

#21 - Life -- Ryan divides his life into Before Seth, and after; any thought that they shouldn't be together is just that, B.S.

#22 - Jealousy -- It's no big surprise that sometimes Seth has less than generous thoughts, but he's _almost_ sure he'd wish Ryan happiness, even (God forbid) with Marissa.

#23 - Hands -- Afterwards, holding each other close, Ryan laughs as Seth traces "SEC" on his sweaty skin, like the ultimate high score.

#24 - Taste --When Summer kisses him for the last time, Seth tastes like coke and chee-tos, chocolate and, (here's where the "last time" comes into play),"Chino."

#25 - Devotion -- Seth would be side-kick to Ryan's Superhero any day, even if the tights chafed.

#26 - Forever -- It won't be time enough, however long they've got together, for Ryan to convince Seth that nothing Seth would do would make him leave.

#27 - Blood -- "I've always got your back," Ryan tells Seth, wrapping his bloody knuckles, after yet another fight.

#28 - Sickness -- If anyone tries to tell him their love is unhealthy, Ryan will counter that Seth healed him when he didn't even know he was sick.

#29 - Melody -- Seth thinks Ryan is counterpoint to his melody; together they make music, apart he's just a tune.

#30 - Star-- Seth points out constellations in the summer sky, while Ryan mouths patterns on Seth's body, and Seth shuts his eyes and sees stars.

#31 - Home -- His new surroundings are lush, far beyond what he's known or imagined for himself, but it's Seth's warmth and humor that Ryan knows as home.

#32 - Confusion - Seth combs the aisle for the best birthday card: Ryan is not quite a brother, more than a friend; Hallmark doesn't make a card for what they are to each other.

#33 - Fear -- Ryan doesn't (much) care if Sandy and Kirsten don't want him around anymore, but he'd die before he makes them think one bit less of their son.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder -- Ryan secretly startles at storms,making the glass walled pool-house problematic, but Seth's sweaty silvered skin shining as the lightning flashes distracts deliciously.

#35 -Bonds -- Ryan loves Sophie like the sister he's never known he needed; someday,if he can convince Seth they should do it, she'll be the best aunt in the world.  
.  
#36 - Market -- At first, Ryan doesn't feel right asking for what he wants at the grocery store, but soon it doesn't matter, because Seth puts it in the cart without him needing to say a word.

#37 - Technology -- Ryan will always keep Seth's secret: Ryan's the one who programs Seth's new cell-phones.

#38 - Gift -- Ryan is really crappy at gifts, but he's _wonderful_ at presence.

#39 - Smile -- No matter how old he gets, even if Seth's teeth smile from in a glass, Seth's grin will always mean "love" to Ryan.

#40 - Innocence -- At sixteen, Ryan's innocence has long slipped away, but Seth's love shows him there's no need to feel guilty.

#41 - Completion -- The way Seth bites off his name when he's trying to come quietly, paradoxically makes Ryan fight not to yell louder when he follows.

#42 - Clouds -- Ryan learned young to see the signs of storm clouds gathering, so he knows when it's best to drag Seth out of the rain.

#43 - Sky -- The view of the sky spins crazily when Luke and his asshole friends dangle Seth by the legs, and rights itself when Ryan helps him up.

#44 - Heaven -- Seth isn't sure what he's supposed to think happens after he dies, but he'd rather have a lifetime with Ryan, not finding out.

#45 - Hell -- Hell is a bus ride instead of a boat, with too many empty hours in which to think of regrets.

#46 - Sun -- The sunlight dapples the water as Seth idly splashes him, and Ryan has to shut his eyes against the brightness of it all.

#47 - Moon -- Some might say the moon's reflection on the water is the most beautiful view at the Cohen house, but Ryan admires the pale globes of Seth's ass, and wants to plant his flag.

#48 - Waves -- Sandy surfs, and Kirsten greets the Newpsies, both oblivious of the ebb and flow of Seth and Ryan's bodies, finding a rhythm together.

#49 - Hair -- Ryan's fingers comb Seth's curls as he sleeps; Seth curls his fingers around Ryan as he kisses him awake.

#50 - Supernova -- Some lame Nineties rock station covers the sound of their fucking, dangerously close to Sandy and Kirsten; Ryan doesn't know what a 'Champagne Supernova' is, but he knows he's found an oasis with Seth.


End file.
